With the continuous improvement of e-commerce transaction platforms and the rapid development of communication technologies, an increasing number of people shop online to get commodities they need. The categories of commodities may be associated with every aspect of people's daily life, including commodity objects that belong to the category of automobile.
In transactions on e-commerce transaction platforms for commodities involving a large amount of fund, such as categories of automobile and major appliance, consumers are usually unwilling to fulfill the full payment or a large proportion of payment in a virtual network environment. The consumers instead make deals by paying a small-amount deposit or in other manners. However, in such cases, it is difficult to confirm the purchase intention of the consumers, and the sellers are unwilling to deliver goods if a full payment or at least a certain proportion of the full payment is not received. It can be seen that, the mutual restriction between the fund flow and the commodity flow hinders the smooth e-commerce transaction of commodities in which a large amount of fund is involved.